


Crossdressing For Great Justice

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunpei enjoys Hant in a skirt, and he knows that Hant enjoys it as well. So why does Hant run away when he asks Hant to pretend to be his girlfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossdressing For Great Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terrierlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dress Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47939) by terrierlee. 



It wasn’t that he didn’t think that Hant was attractive as a man. Hant was definitely attractive as a man. But there was something special, something different, when Hant would dress as a woman. And the thing was, he just kept doing it. To please that old woman, and then because Miu and Saki were cruel and had made them all cross dress. And most of them were rather pleasing to look at, but Hant. Hant was special.

Gunpei wondered if he could get Hant back into the maid outfit. Or a police woman’s outfit. Or a schoolgirl uniform. He even wondered if the pain Saki or Miu would cause him would be worth it if he could steal one of their G3 Princess dresses. Gunpei was pretty sure that the answer was yes.

Gunpei wasn’t sure what it was about Hant in female clothing that was so attractive to him. He knew he was bisexual, but he’d never particularly cared for crossdressing before. Well, maybe sometimes. But not nearly to the extent that he thought about Hant. The way he dreamed about Hant. The first time he had seen Hant in a dress, he was never more grateful for the seemingly infinite space inside the Ginjiro, or else everyone would have heard his moans, and he didn’t think that Sosuke would ever let him live it down.

That was why when his mother started to insist on a marriage interview that Gunpei asked Hant to go with him and pretend to be his girlfriend. It not only gave him the excuse to once again see Hant in a skirt (and possibly end up the way that they had after the incident with Oren) and also maybe it would let Hant see how much he meant to him. And if Gunpei could convince his family that this whole marriage thing was unnecessary, then he would be free to spend even more of his time with Hant, without having to worry about hurting someone else along the way.

It was really a riddle, a puzzle for him to serve. But he was (essentially) a detective, and he would be able to figure out a way to make it work. There had to be a way for him to please his family, be with Hant, continue as a Go-Onger with his partner, and talk Hant into wearing a skirt more often. The clues were there for him to piece together after all.

*

When the dust had settled, and the Gaiark had been defeated, Gunpei had almost forgotten that he was supposed to be having the marriage interview with his parents. And to his surprise, even after he had (once again) chased Hant around holding up the skirt that he would look ever so attractive in, Hant still was refusing to go on the marriage interview with him. That didn’t make any sense. Gunpei knew that Hant loved him - they had even said it before! And he knew that Hant enjoyed how Gunpei reacted to him in drag. So why was he refusing to go on the marriage interview with him?

The first person that he asked was Gunpherd, of course. But his engine partner had no real suggestions for romantic advice, although he did suggest not asking Bearrv. And after the trouble that Saki’s engine partner and Jetras had briefly gotten into, that was probably actually some very good advice.

Instead, Gunpei went to Saki for help. That did have some benefits, in that Saki was making him a cake, but her suggestion to smile didn’t help much, nor did the pain she caused him when he asked if he could borrow her dress from the G3 princesses.

His conversation with Miu didn’t go much better.

Asking Renn at least got him a plate of eggs, and a list of facts about proper courtship and ways to go about it, none of which were particularly relevant to Gunpei’s situation, although at least Renn was _trying_ to be helpful.

Hiroto, in a fit of generosity, offered to pay for an expensive night out on the town for Gunpei and Hant, so that Gunpei would have a better chance of wooing Hant.

When he asked Sosuke, all he got was rolled eyes and an “I don’t know, ask him yourself,” which, when Gunpei paused to think about it, was probably the best advice at all, although he would deny it if Sosuke ever tried to take the credit.

But he did go and seek out Hant.

He was not expecting the answer he got.

“I don’t want you to only like me when I’m dressed up like that,” Hant explained bluntly. “I like dressing up like that, especially for you, but you also need to like me for me.”

Gunpei blinked once or twice. “Oh,” he said. “Well, you could have just said that instead of running away from me.”

“You weren’t listening!” Hant protested. 

“I’m sorry,” Gunpei said. “I do like you. I really do.”

“So you can show me you think I’m attractive as a man,” Hant said.

Gunpei pulled him towards him and kissed him, pushing him up against the wall of the Ginjiro, letting himself take his time, as Hant began to eagerly kiss him back.

“That was all you needed to do,” Hant said.

“I’d be glad to do it more often, if you’d let me.”

Hant smiled at him. “As often as you’d like,” he promised. His smile got more mischievious. “And maybe, if you’re lucky, I’ll go on a shopping trip with Saki and Miu.”

Gunpei’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the thought of what Hant could possibly come back with from such a trip.

“You promise?” he asked eagerly.

Hant smirked at him. “I guess you’ll have to wait and find out.”

After that, there was really no more time for talking. Although since he had offered, Gunpei figured that later the least he could do was take Hiroto up on his offer. It would be nice to have something besides eggs for once.


End file.
